Who is Jamie Ploy?
by labyrinth.of.my.mind
Summary: Well for anyone who has read any of my summeries so far you might realize that they suck. This is my first fanfic...and reveiws are totally appreciated. An eleven year old gets raped and the Stablers seem to have a few little problems... well not so littl
1. Chapter 1

You could see the sadness, in the deep wrinkles under her eyes that were memories of years long spent. Her eyes had a dull grey sheen to them, as though not even the sadness could penetrate those deep unforgivable eyes. She had live through emotional plagues that were buried deep inside her very soul. But even her soul was hidden. Facin loss and betrayal at every corner of life's journey, not even the bliss innocence of the young that surrounded her could give her the slightest hope at happiness. She was only a kid. She was a child that suffered through hardships of abuse and torture of those who she thought loved her. She was only 11 years of age and had the wisdom of a dying person. She had lived through not only physical abuse but her mind had been tortured so that she was on the brink of insanity. She looked out of the window of her life and saw people whistling merrily to unknown tunes that would never be learned. Jamie was too far gone.

Jamie sighed, looked out the window and down at the cracked cement street. There were kids playing jump rope and she wanted to too but she knew she couldn't. She stared at them for a long time, but not really seeing them. She thought of her past bleak life, a life full of black and emotions. She didn't have emotions anymore. All she had was her memories that asphyxiated her brooding thoughts of turmoil. She suddenly turned and came face to face with a stranger. She was grey, and had deep eyes of nothing. Her limp hair was a moldy brown that had layers of shiny grease that bordered hollow cheek bones and lips emaciated and tight. Her shoulders were in a permanent slouch, looking without hope, and she wore a baggy green t-shirt and a pair of shapeless jeans that had a crust of mud on them. Then there were the bruises. All over her arms and legs, and even her back, and there was a long burgundy cut on her neck that was a long time ago scar, but it still hurt with the past. She smashed her white knuckles into the stranger and felt the crack of the mirror crumpling, and cracking under her fists. Her cheeks felt wetness and her mouth saltiness and with the tears came a comfort. Her tears abided the pain, disinfected the heart, and washed away her sins. But also came the guiltiness of showing emotion so Jamie rubbed the pain back, and her eyes once again became dry. A knock on the door interrupted her and she felt no compassion for the person awaiting her.

"Get out here Jamie. NOW" it was her dad Peter of course…probably with one of his crack whores.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she plastered on a smile that could fool even the dead and slowly opened the door. With his muscled arm splayed around a tall gangly woman with bleach-blonde hair her dad beckoned her over.

"This is Maria she and I are going to be gone most of the night. You can fix yourself supper and don't stay up too late." Fake kindness oozed from his voice as he tried to fane concern and love towards his suffering daughter. But Jamie knew what would come later…if all went bad with "Maria".

"Okay, bye dad." And she went back into her room and shut the door carefully. A I love you hadn't been pronounced on either of their lips for years, but that's how Jamie thought all families were. Without love and without hope. Sprawling down on the sagging bed Jamie curled into a tight ball and let fatigue consume her.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" rage consumed Peter as Jamie blearily sat up. Rubbing her eyes vigorously she stood up and stretched. Knowing that the worst would be over soon if she went out to face him now Jamie let the door open a crack and slowly slipped out into the hallway. Peter was seated at the kitchen table a beer grasped in his shaking hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was matted with sweat. Looking up he saw Jamie and said,

"Get over here whore." Fear consumed Jamie as she thought of what might happen next. Timid steps brought her toward her enraged father and she tried hard to keep her breath even. I fist met her cheek with a resounding bam and pain erupted in her cheek. But shock kept her from reacting and she just stood there feebly. _"He's never hit my face before…oh crap what about school tomorrow." _Similar thoughts swirled through her turbulent mind like a spinning top creating dizzying images. The next fist hit her ribs and this time she felt something crack. Standing up, Peter gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. Slowly prying fingers started to finger Jamie with harsh force. Moving down he slowly stroked her blossoming breasts and pinched them hard. Another punch in the stomach later and he had reached the buttons of her jeans. She stood there frozen praying for it to end..._please god don't let him do this, please._ But he didn't stop. She couldn't move if she wanted to live. Trying to think of other things Jamie was brought back with the labored breathing of Peter. Her bottom half was completely naked and Peter was now reaching for his belt buckle. Forcing her onto the flaccid couch with sharp springs poking through the puke colored fabric he began to rub her.

"_Why me, why? He's never gone this far before." _ Pushing himself into her an extreme pain that could never be forgotten exploded everywhere in Jamie. Begging him to stop her voice sounded so timid. He just pushed harder. Blood started to gush from the wounds inside of her and he pulled himself out in disgust. Rolling her limp body off the couch Peter kicked her with enough vigor to inflict serious damage. Again and again he kicked and hit her not stopping until her figure couldn't move a finger. Realizing what he had done to her he fled.

Hours later a groaning Jamie opened her bruised eyes. Struggling to sit up she almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Helpless again, it just is a vicious circle. Breathing was so difficult and the light that seeped through the window told her that it was late afternoon. Moving was even more impossible than breathing so Jamie trusted the one thing that seemed that it hadn't been affected, her voice. A shrill scream emitted from her voice like a banshee's cry of victory. Except you could still hear the fear. She kept screaming on and on until her throat was swollen with exertion. She slowly slipped into the land where dreams can come true and anything is impossible. _"Dreamland is my favorite place" _was the last bitter thought that surpassed her thoughts before unconsciousness invaded her like a drug.

The intoxicating smell of bleach invaded Jamie's nostrils as she felt the starch of warm sheets against her sore body. Opening her eyes cautiously she realized that she was in a hospital room. Confusion rattled her as she racked her brain trying to remember the previous day's events…to come up with nothing. A gray haired doctor entered the room with a smile stretched across her wrinkled face though f right could still be seen.

"Hi there honey. My name is Dr. Matthews though you can call me Dr. Matt. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jamie, my name is Jamie Ploy. What happened to me?" her throat felt scratchy as she tried to speak with dignity and trying not to look into the female doctor's eyes.

"Sweetie, Janie your neighbor found you found you beaten and raped to a bloody pulp in your apartment. You're going to need to talk to the detectives and tell them what happened."

"Oh my god…" memories started to flood Jamie as brief flashes of the previous night swamped her swirling mind.


	2. Chapter 2

OK well hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update and all that stuff. I am terribly sorry for any grammatical errors as I am in a rush today…stupid teachers assigning homework. Well I guess I should say that I so not own Law & Order SVU… or else I could drop out of school and spend the day doing nothing sigh. Well happy reading.

"Detective Benson, I'm glad that you're here," Dr. Matthews eyes looked as weary as a mother deprived of sleep as she greeted the female detective.

"Hey Dr. Matt so I here we have an eleven year old who was raped."

"Yes, she says her name is Jamie Ploy but when I searched for previous medical records there were none under her name. The neighbor found her. But anyway there's severe vaginal damage but that's probably the least of your worries. There are a few cracked ribs and also various bruises that were both old and new. A fractured wrist and shattered kneecap but worst of all a girl who will be forever traumatized." Olivia nodded and slowly walked through the hospital door. Her eyes started to burn and she blinked repeatedly trying to hold back the tears. She had to be strong.

"Hi my name is Olivia and I'm a detective. Could you tell me yours?" she forced a smile as she said the routine phrase that was heard by most children and/or rape victims.

"Why the hell would you want to know anyway? It doesn't matter who I am and what happened to me 'cause I'm a nobody." The flatness of her voice echoed through the room as she stared at the white, white walls.

"Of course I care about you Jamie and you are not a nobody but you have to tell me what happened." Facing away from the worried detective Jamie started her long story.

"It was my…my dad. I was in my room when I heard him come home from his run with one of his hookers. He was angry…so angry and I knew that he would call me out eventually so I decided to go and get it over with. When I went into the kitchen he started to hit me and eventually unclothe me… I felt as though I was in a trance or a nightmare but it didn't stop. Then he pushed me onto the couch and then…and then…"

Big fat drops that weren't unlike rain slid down Jamie's gaunt cheeks. Olivia handed her a tissue then encouraged her to go on. No matter how much it hurt to watch the girl retell her story Olivia knew that she needed to go on.

"He raped me. I begged him to stop but he just pushed harder but then when he had hurt me so much that I had started to bleed he finally stopped. Viscously he pushed my off the couch and started to kick me. I don't know how many times but after maybe the second or third I went unconscious. When I woke up he was gone so I started screaming to try to get someone to come and help but I lost consciousness again and then I woke up here."

"Thank you honey you helped a lot and I promise you that we will catch your dad."

"NO…YOU CAN'T HE'LL COME AND GET ME." Now she was crying so uncontrollably it was hard to distinguish sobs from words.

"It's going to be okay honey; I will make sure that he will never hurt you again." A serene mood settled that could have kept the devil out of the pallid hospital room as Olivia engulfed Jamie in the first hug that she had received in years. But even as she left the hospital room she couldn't help but think of how impossible the job that she tried to fulfill was. No matter what happens there will always be something hurting in the world… even if at first glance it lurks in the depths where common people can not see. "_Love may be blind…but hate is bitter." _


	3. Chapter 3

Well this well a very…I guess you could call it a dramatic chapter. I decided that instead of boring you for another chapter to add a little bit of stuff with Elliot. Thanks for the reviews... I love them. Please continue to. And I am sure my grammar is once again atrocious so please forgive me. I do not own law & Order SVU or any of the characters… I swear I'm only borrowing them…yes borrowing. Well happy reading. Oh yeah...I'm sorry for the short Chapter.

* * *

"Hey Liv…how's your case going?" Elliot Stabler panted as he caught up to Olivia. 

"Well lets see here El. I have a traumatized eleven year old girl, her sonofabitch father who hasn't been found and she also doesn't seem to have any medical records or a birth certificate that we know of." Olivia snarled, temper flaring.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Liv but Cragen has me working a case with Fin about a pimp. How about you come and get coffee with me after work? I need to talk to you," he frowned as he knew she was going to refuse.

" Sorry El but I'll probably be here a while. " she walked away without looking back yet the slight slouch in her back illustrated how much the case was wearing on her.

"_Ugh I knew she was going to do that" _a sigh emitted from Elliot's mouth as he went back to work a growing discomfort in his stomach.

* * *

"Hey Jamie, how are you feeling?" Olivia smiled a fake smile that showed a little too much white. 

"Ummm better I guess. Have you caught him yet?" Jamie's eyes darted around the room rapidly as if trying to detect any place where her father could be.

"Sorry Jamie but I am not about to give up. But I have to ask you…"

"What?"

"What hospital were you born at?" Jamie's jaw tightened given her an even gaunter look.

"I've never been told. My dad said I wasn't born in a hospital. "

"Who is your mom?" a hollow laugh echoed through the thoroughly disinfected hospital room.

"I would assume that one of his hookers is my mother…but you know when your dad is a pimp…"

"_Oops…I shouldn't have said that." _Jamie thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"What did you say?" Olivia said carefully trying not to make it sound as though she was prying.

"Uhh nothing, I'm really tired Olivia I think I need to take a nap." And she turned away from the detective with her eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she sat at her desk thinking. She needed to find a way to get Jamie to talk about Peter no matter how much she tried to avoid it 

"_I guess I'll go and try to talk to her tomorrow…that is if she doesn't get released from the hospital"_

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for a coffee or something? I really need to talk to you." His voice was casual but sharp as she abruptly looked up to see Elliot looking at her with concern.

"This case is really wearing on you isn't it?"

"Don't they all," Olivia laughed irony forcing its way into her voice.

"Come on Liv…I'll buy."

"_Haha never knew Elliot was one to plead" _Olivia thought as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

Elliot's eyes were slightly downcast as they sat in the comfy chairs that lurked in the corner of Starbucks. He was blinking rapidly and trying to control his breathing. 

"_I can't hold this in anymore…steady come on El you can do this. Just control your emotions." _but the words wouldn't come.

"Is there something you want to tell me El? You know that you can always talk to me." She hesitantly put her soft hand onto Elliot's clammy one. He looked up into her eyes and the ice that always created a barrier between himself and everyone else hardened trying to cutout emotion. But the fear still leaked through. A cold sweat started to break out on his knotted brow and he gulped.

"I…I have stomach cancer." His voice was hoarse but barely a murmur.

"What?" shock seemed to reverberate through her head like a relentless headache.

"I have stomach cancer. I was diagnosed a week ago. But the tumor… it's gotten big. I am going to have to have chemotherapy until it can be surgically removed… before it spreads."

"Shit. Does Cragen know?" her voice lowered to a volume similar to Elliot's.

"No, not yet. I want to hold it off as long as possible, I need work." An understanding of how much Elliot relied on work sounded all too much like Olivia's need. They both had nothing but each other and their jobs. Elliot had his kids but even they were gone from him in a way. Being restricted to only certain weekends was being told that a piece of your heart was being ripped out with a knife.

"Liv, I need to go. I have to tell Kathy and the kids. You know maybe get a few extra weekends here and there. I'll see you around though." He stood up, struggling to regain composure.

"Elliot," she started but he had left. Without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone…this chapter could probably be in a soap opera… I guess I'm kinda getting carried away with the drama but w/e this is fanfic. Well I obviously don't L&O SVU I'm just borrowing them…right borrowing, so don't sue. Dick will get them all back.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers I love you guys and please continue reviewing everyone. Please review because the more reviews the quicker the next chapter gets posted.**

* * *

"Hey Jamie. You get to leave today." Even her voice sounded strained as she tried to focus on the girl. 

"Where am I going to live?" a monotonous tone…nothing more. The same as when she came.

"Well for now you will be staying in foster care until we find some of your family that you can stay with." She tried to give a smile to the girl but it turned out looking like a twisted grin.

"You have no idea what it was like do you? Day after day I didn't know what was going to happen to me and all that I could count on was one day finding my mom and leaving my dad. I've been beaten all my life and for about most of it I thought it was the way people lived. But it's not is it? The part that's even worse with the world is that it doesn't give a shit." Jamie's eyes were closed now but the still purple lids let the raindrops of humans slide down her gaunt cheeks and onto the pillow.

"Jamie… I know what it's like to be you, I know what its like to be lost but the only way that you can ever let this stay here in this time is to tell me about your dad." Slowly Olivia blinked hard, her tears also threatening to fall. "Name's of some of his hookers, if you know any could be a start."

"Uhh, are you sure that he won't…he won't find me?" Olivia nodded reassuringly. "The last one that I met was Maria and there has also been Bella, Hannah, Maureen, Katie, Jessica and Uhh Veronica."

"Any last names by any chance?" Olivia pried…but gently.

"Umm…no I don't think so," deep creases lined her forehead; little waves of hope and frustration. "Wait there was one. Maureen Staler…no wait Stabler. Yes that's it Maureen Stabler." Her eyes seemed to light up as she figured out the last name. Olivia's heart sunk.

"_No not Maureen she must have it wrong."_

"Ok thanks a lot Jamie I will go see what I can find." And she walked out while giving the girl an encouraging little wave.

* * *

"Oh, hello Olivia," Kathy's voice was flat as she answered the door. 

"Hey Kathy. Is Maureen around? I kind of need to talk to her." She tried to make her voice sound normal but seeing even Elliot's ex-wife distraught about Elliot's stomach cancer made her realize how much Kathy still cared for him.  
"Yeah she is. I'll take you to her room."

* * *

Maureen was curled up in her bed, the flowered bedspread coving most of her limp form. She seemed so young again and so fragile as if she could shatter into millions of little pieces in a split second. She could almost fit the part, back in the room that she kept as a child. Slowly Olivia shuffled into the room and Kathy shut the door behind her. 

"Hey Maureen, how are you feeling?" her voice was slightly hurried.

"How the hell do you think Olivia? It's not like you even care about my dad if you're over here talking to me." Sharper than a knives point her voice threw daggers at the detective.

"Maureen of course I care about your dad but I have an eleven year old raped by her dad and I need to find him." Maureen paused and looked at the defeated woman who still lurked near the entrance of her childhood room.

"Then why are you here?"

"I honestly don't know how to say this Maureen but the girl's father…was a pimp. When I was asking the girl who some of his hookers are…" Maureen's eyes widened. "She named you Maureen." She stopped letting everything sink in. "Do you think you could explain it to me?"

"N...n...no," her eyes were saucers now and her lips contorting from fright.

"Please Maureen you have to tell me. I promise that this can stay confidential for now, but we have to catch the bastard who did all of this." Her hands hung limp at her sides and she wanted to leave but Olivia knew that she could never be the weak one. Not now.

"Please Olivia, don't tell my dad it would just break him more… you know. I met Peter if that is his real name when I was at the mall. He seemed nice enough maybe a little bit older but I honestly thought he was really into me. We went out on a few dates and then he offered me an easy way to get cash. He told me that I would only have to have sex with a few men but after the first time I quit. I think after that I realized how similar to my dad I am. But now…" she trailed off her eyes trained on the carpeted floor.

"I know Maureen but we all have to stay strong for your dad especially when he isn't. That's why we're here to help him." She gave a wan smile to the girl said a quiet thank you for sharing her story, told her that she would be back and left.

* * *

**A/N There happens to be a little button below the chapter that says submit Reveiw. Unless you are totally screwed up in the head you might be able to figure out that it happens to be a slight hint. I won't dumb it down...you guys are smart. I hope. **


End file.
